


Go to Hell in a Handbasket

by HPFanGirl99



Series: Faustian Bargains [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFanGirl99/pseuds/HPFanGirl99
Summary: Dick stopped a few feet in front of a smug looking Owlman. “Talon,” Owlman pleasantly greeted Dick.“Owlman.” Bruce could practically hear Dick’s teeth grinding together. “You’re violating our contract.”Bruce felt his blood run cold. Contract? What contract? Bruce had a very bad feeling about this. He glanced around, and everyone else seemed as confused as he was.Owlman smirked, clearly enjoying this. “Actually, I’m not. The spell on the contract is gone.”





	1. Bruce's POV

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how long it took to get this up. However, I refuse to publish a story unless it is complete. As a result, half-finished stories will often sit around for days, weeks, months, and even years at a time.
> 
> Here's the mostly finished aftermath story, where everyone finds out about the deals Dick made years later. This takes place shortly before the Forever Evil storyline that resulted in Dick joining Spyral.
> 
> I'm working on a chapter from Deadshot's perspective, but that will take me forever. I don't even know if I'll be able to pull it off. I'm thinking about doing one from Jason Blood's perspective also, but I'm not sure about that either. As a result, I wanted to get the completed stuff up.

Bruce scowled as he impatiently waited inside the Hall of Justice. The Crime Syndicate was back after a multiple year absence, and the first thing they demanded was to see Nightwing. He had a very bad feeling about this whole situation.

First off, there was the fact that to his knowledge they hadn’t even tried to come to this universe this whole time. Normally, about once or twice a year they’d try to eliminate the Justice League and take over. However, that hadn’t happened _once_ in the 5 plus years since they’d been seen last. Clearly, something had forced them to stay in their universe.

Bruce’s eyes narrowed when Dick walked into the Hall. He could instantly tell that Dick was nervous. This confirmed to him that Dick had somehow been involved.

“Nightwing, Owlman refuses to speak with anyone other than you. Do you happen to know why?” Clark immediately got out the moment he spotted Dick.

All the color immediately drained out of Dick’s face. “I might have an idea as to what he wants.” Bruce noticed that Dick had adopted that cocky tone he used when he was worried about something. Oh, something was definitely up, and he was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another.

Bruce glanced around, and to his relief, it looked like everyone was here now. Good. The sooner they could get this over with, the sooner he could start doing damage control.

After a few more minutes, Clark nodded at Dick. “Nightwing, we’ll follow your lead.”

“Sounds good,” Dick weakly said, before striding out of the Hall. The rest of the Justice League followed him out to where the Crime Syndicate was patiently waiting for them. Whatever Dick had done, they clearly wanted the League to hear about it.

Dick stopped a few feet in front of a smug looking Owlman. “Talon,” Owlman pleasantly greeted Dick.

“Owlman.” Bruce could practically hear Dick’s teeth grinding together. “You’re violating our contract.”

Bruce felt his blood run cold. Contract? What contract? Bruce had a _very_ bad feeling about this. He glanced around, and everyone else seemed as confused as he was.

Owlman smirked, clearly enjoying this. “Actually, I’m not. The spell on the contract is gone.”

Bruce immediately looked over at Zatanna, who looked utterly bewildered. If Zatanna hadn’t made it a magically binding contract, then who did? Perhaps Raven had done it?

Dick, what did you do? Bruce frantically thought.

Owlman gave Dick a look, seeming curious. “You know, I’m surprised I didn’t die the first time I tried to violate the contract.”

“I’m not a killer,” Dick indignantly snapped out, and Bruce felt a surge of utter relief to hear that. Not that he would think for a moment that Dick would do something like that in the first place. Still, it was nice to hear Dick say those words out loud.

“I’m surprised we haven’t heard about any of you coming back here.” Dick seemed faintly confused.

Owlman lightly shrugged. “The contract was clear. No one from our universe could come within 100 yards of you.”

Bruce blinked in surprise. From what it sounded like so far, Dick had created a restraining order.

“I... that’s the length of a football field. We _literally_ could’ve been in the same town as long as you kept a decent distance from me.” Dick seemed torn between bewilderment, exasperation, and shock.

Owlman and the rest of the Syndicate seemed faintly surprised to hear that. “I didn’t see the point in coming here if I couldn’t get near you. The rest of them didn’t have much of a reason to come here.” Owlman lazily drawled after a few.

Owlman looked at all of them, before letting out a low snicker. “You never told them about our little deal, did you?”

“No. I didn’t see a point in doing so. I assume you aren’t interested in making another one?” They all knew the answer to that.

“I’m not in the mood to get trapped in another contract. Besides, I don’t just what you gave me last time. I want _more_.” Without warning, Owlman strode forward and _kissed_ Dick.

Bruce froze as he immediately realized what had gone down. If Owlman was doing this with Dick, then his relationship with his Talon obviously had been more than a father and son. Dick must’ve found out about it and had used it to his advantage in writing up the contract.

Dick, why didn’t you come to one of us if you were having problems with Owlman? Bruce bitterly thought. All it would’ve taken was one phone call and he would’ve been over to help immediately. However, Dick was almost as stubborn and prideful as him and had most likely wanted to solve this on his own.

Bruce had to force down the urge to throw up as a thought came to mind. He knew Dick saw him as a father, or at least he hoped. Since he and Owlman were brothers, they had a very similar build and appearance. Oh god, he couldn’t imagine what it was like for Dick to have sex with someone who looked like his father figure.

He distantly noticed that Owlman had a tight grip on Dick’s chin and waist. To his utter relief, Dick had his hands on Owlman’s chest and was struggling to get away. Owlman took his time in kissing Dick, obviously aware that this might be the last time he’d be able to do this for a while if the Syndicate didn’t succeed today.

Eventually, Owlman broke off the kiss. “I’ve missed being able to do that and _more_ ,” he said in a breathless voice.

Dick immediately shoved Owlman away, wiping his mouth on the back of his glove. “ _I didn’t_.” Bruce finally snapped out of his shock and glanced around at the rest of the League. Damn it, they still were frozen in place, which he honestly didn’t blame them for.

“Liar. You _enjoyed_ getting fucked by me, didn’t you?” Bruce glared furiously at Owlman.

“I did what I had to do out of necessity. I didn’t _enjoy_ it,” Dick hissed dangerously, and Bruce could hear the tone of disgust in Dick’s voice. Good.

Owlman let out a disappointed noise, barring his teeth at Dick. “Your actions that night painted _quite_ a different story. Moaning my name, begging me for more. You - ”

“Shut up!” Dick screamed as he lunged at Owlman, his weapons out. Dick clearly didn’t want to find out how Owlman was going to finish that sentence, and neither did he.

Luckily, this seemed to pull everyone out of their shock, and the battle ensued. Out of the corner of his eye, Bruce noticed that Dick was fighting more viciously than normal, which wasn’t surprising. Nobody tried to help him out, obviously realizing that it was best to allow him to have this fight.

Eventually, the League managed to defeat the Crime Syndicate, who all went back to their own universe to recuperate. Owlman was the last one to leave, knocking Dick to the ground and hissing something at him, before disappearing.

Bruce carefully approached Dick, who was still lying on the ground, seeming to be in shock. He crouched down, before helping Dick to his feet. Dick took one look at him, before nervously swallowing, obviously realizing he was in a lot of trouble.

A few minutes later, they were all seated comfortably at the round table listening to Dick’s explanation. Bruce massaged his temples once Dick finished talking. “Dick, would it have killed you to ask for help?”

Dick glared irritably at him. “Alright, say I called the League. You all come down and kept me safe until Owlman goes away. Then what? You couldn’t stay in Bludhaven forever, you had your own places to protect. Once you all left, he could easily grab me again.”

Bruce grimaced, knowing Dick had a point. “So, your solution is to create a magical restraining order?”

Dick took a deep breath, obviously trying to calm himself down. “Look, I’m sorry if you all don’t agree with my solution, and if you think it wasn’t a _heroic_ thing to do. But I did what I had to do to prevent _myself_ from being trapped in Owlman’s universe. I didn’t intend for the Syndicate to stay out of our universe for about half a decade until they could break the contract. However, I don’t think anyone’s complaining.”

“Ask yourselves this, how long would it have taken anyone to realize I was missing? Days, weeks, even months? Nobody noticed I had gone MIA for over 24 hours to complete the contract.” Dick bitterly spat out the last sentence, barely repressed rage and sadness about him.

“We came almost immediately when we heard you took a bullet to the arm,” Bruce irritably got out.

“Was that because you got a phone call from the BPD along the lines of: ‘Your idiot son decided to chase after a masked freak and got shot. Knock some fucking sense into him, because the last thing we need right now is one of our cops getting killed while trying to play a goddamn hero.’?”

Bruce indignantly opened his mouth, about to refute that statement when he remembered that was _exactly_ what had happened. When he closed his mouth, Dick looked smug. “What happened with Deathstroke anyways? All you said was you’d dealt with him.”

“Slade was paid $30,000 to complete the contract. I offered him $1.50 extra not to complete the contract. He accepted.” Dick calmly got out.

Bruce’s eyes narrowed. There was no way Wilson would step aside on a contract unless... Bruce felt a surge of dread. “Dick, _please_ don’t tell me you slept with Deathstroke in order to get him to accept the counteroffer.”

Dick didn’t say anything for the longest time before he eventually got out “And if I did?”

“Richard John Grayson! What were you thinking?” Bruce thundered furiously.

“What was I thinking? I didn’t want one of the few honest cops in Bludhaven to be murdered for the measly price of 30 grand!” Dick yelled back angrily, before taking a deep breath. “Besides, it wasn’t like I hadn’t wanted to fuck Slade for ages. I was merely saving the sex card for the right time.”

“The _what_ card?” Bruce got out incredulously.

Dick scowled at him. “Before Bludhaven, Slade never made a move on me, despite having _multiple_ opportunities to do so. Therefore, I decided I was going to wait to have sex with him until the circumstances were just right, so I could make the best of a bad situation.”

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Since when had Dick started thinking like this? Did he have that attitude while he was with the Titans, or was that a new thing with Bludhaven? He’d try to figure that out later once he addressed a more pressing issue. “Dick, have you made _any_ other deals like the ones you made with Owlman and Deathstroke?”

After a few moments, Dick said “No” in an even voice. The fact that Dick had to even _think_ about his answer concerned him deeply.

Despite the fact that everyone else seemed to accept the response, Bruce didn’t. His gut was telling him that Dick _had_ done else something like this. He didn’t think it would’ve have been with the Titans, because he hoped they would’ve prevented Dick from doing it.

Unfortunately, there weren’t many people from Bludhaven around that could answer any questions. After a moment of thought, Bruce realized there _was_ someone who could hopefully help him out. Amy Rohrbach, Dick’s former police partner and the woman whose life Dick had saved with his deal with Deathstroke.

Perhaps if he gathered a bunch of photographs of the numerous villains around, perhaps she would be able to identify one of them that didn’t belong in Bludhaven. That way, he could go straight to the source.

First, he had to find out where Rohrbach was nowadays. That shouldn’t be _too_ much of a problem with the resources he had. If he asked another favor from Oracle, she should be able to track the former cop down within no time flat.

“May I go now? Or do you have any other questions you’d like to ask me?” Dick irritably grounded out.

Everyone exchanged looks before they all shook their heads. “Good,” Dick snapped, before storming away. Nobody made any moves to go after him, knowing it was best to leave him alone for now.

“Well, I’m going to talk Jason Blood,” Zatanna hesitantly got after a few.

“I’ll come,” Bruce immediately said.

Zatanna shook her head. “Bruce, I know Jason much better than most of you. He’s not going to appreciate a bunch of near strangers preaching and yelling at him. _That_ will most likely make him reluctant to help us out the next time we have a magical emergency.”

“Fine,” Bruce growled out, before stalking out of the building. Once he was back in the Batcave, he dialed a special number. “Oracle? I need some information on...”

Several hours later, he was in Captain Amy Rohrbach of the Chicago PD’s home, carefully explaining as much as he could about what had happened. “So, you want me to see if I can remember any and all villains Nightwing might’ve had contact with?” a shocked looking Rohrbach asked.

“Yes. I don’t want to be blind sighted later on if another deal Nightwing made somehow becomes public.” Bruce explained.

Rohrbach pursed her lips, before sighing. “Give me the photos.”

Bruce gratefully handed over the packet of mugshots he had procured for her. “Thank you so much. Did you know about the specifics of the deal he made with Deathstroke?”

“Yes. As I was escaping, I couldn’t help but linger behind to make sure he wasn’t going to get killed. I couldn’t hear what they were saying, but I saw them kiss. I confronted him afterward and he seemed rather nonchalant about agreeing to have sex with the assassin in exchange for sparing my life.” Rohrbach said, seeming upset.

Bruce nodded as he pulled out a pad of paper and settled a bit away from her. He had a feeling she wouldn’t appreciate him hovering over her.

Most of the criminals Rohrbach proceeded to identify he knew had been in Bludhaven, so he wasn’t too concerned. It wasn’t until about 10 minutes in that she said a name that he hadn’t been expecting. “Deadshot?”

“I only got a glimpse of him, but I remember his mask because of that weird red thing over his right eye.” Rohrbach seemed mildly confused.

“Deadshot is the world’s greatest marksman who boasts of never missing. He’s considered the second deadliest assassin after Deathstroke.” Batman explained.

Rohrbach looked worried to hear this. “Well, he came by about a week after Deathstroke tried to kill me. I meant to ask Nightwing about him, but I didn’t see him the next day and forgot about it.”

Bruce pursed his lips, his mind whirling. If Deadshot had come to Bludhaven, he very well could’ve tried to kill Dick. If Dick was desperate enough, he _might’ve_ agreed to sleep with the marksman. _Might’ve_. Dick should’ve had plenty of other options if he didn’t want to end up having Deadshot hunt him down.

The only thing he couldn’t understand was _why_ Deadshot would come to Bludhaven. Perhaps Blockbuster had contacted Deadshot after what had happened with Deathstroke to try to take out Dick. Either that or someone had tried to take out Rohrbach again and decided to try the second-best option after Deathstroke.

No matter what other names Rohrbach gave him, he was definitely going to confront Deadshot. He wanted to know _why_ he had been in Bludhaven.

A couple of minutes later, Rohrbach had finished going through the list. Nobody else stood out, so he thanked her and left. He needed to call a few people to arrange a visit with Deadshot. He’d _make_ him talk, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is a rightfully pissed off and overprotective parent. Unfortunately, he's expressing his anger at the wrong person right now. Don't worry, Dick will receive comfort in the next chapter.


	2. Slade's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was all his fault, Slade bitterly thought. He should’ve just let Dick pay him off in exchange for not killing Rohrbach, instead of being greedy and demanding more. If he hadn’t accepted Dick’s offer of sex, then maybe Dick wouldn’t have been encouraged by the fact that using his body like that worked. Perhaps Dick then would’ve thought of a different solution to his Owlman problem, instead of being stubborn and insisting he could solve it all by himself. 
> 
> But goddamn it, what should he have done when Dick had offered to have sex with him? Said no? He may be crazy, but he wasn’t that insane. He had wanted the kid ever since he had first laid eyes on him, and he hadn’t been about to turn down the chance to finally have sex with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Slade is a bit OOC with how he's being all nice and comforting to Dick. However, I had Slade do a bit of an inner monologue to explain why he's doing it.
> 
> Don't get me wrong, I love a kind Slade story. However, I feel like he normally wouldn't be like that. He's one of the best mercenaries in the world, he isn't nice. I also wanted to give a bit of an insight into how I feel their relationship is like.

Slade startled ever slightly when his phone rang as he was taking off his costume for the night. He glanced the caller ID and was surprised to see it was Dick. “Hey, kid. What’s up?”

“Slade, I need to talk to you ASAP. Are you in the middle of a job?” Slade frowned at how panicked Dick sounded.

Slade started getting civvies on. “No, I just finished up. Did you want me to come over to your place?”

“Your place. Where are you?” Slade grimaced, if Dick wanted to talk at his place, it meant he didn’t want the Bat to hear this conversation.

As soon as he told Dick which safehouse he was in, Dick preceded to immediately hang up. Slade let out a small sigh, it looked like his chance of a relaxing evening was toast. He disabled his security so Dick could get in, before making preparations for Dick’s visit.

About 30 minutes later, Dick was sitting on his sofa next to him. “What’s wrong, kid?” Slade softly asked once Dick finished off his second cup of extra sugary tea.

Dick carefully placed his empty teacup on the coffee table, before curling up closer to him. Slade wrapped his arm tighter around Dick’s shoulders, pulling him flush against his side. After a moment, Dick’s head rested on his shoulder. He knew when Dick was upset, physical contact was the key to getting him calm down. Even the smallest touch helped out.

He felt Dick take a deep breath, before softly starting to talk. Slade felt a headache start to form as he listened to Dick tell him everything that had happened.

This was all his fault, Slade bitterly thought. He should’ve just let Dick pay him off in exchange for not killing Rohrbach, instead of being greedy and demanding more. If he hadn’t accepted Dick’s offer of sex, then maybe Dick wouldn’t have been encouraged by the fact that using his body like that worked. Perhaps Dick then would’ve thought of a different solution to his Owlman problem, instead of being stubborn and insisting he could solve it all by himself.

But goddamn it, what should he have done when Dick had offered to have _sex_ with him? Said no? He may be crazy, but he wasn’t _that_ insane. He had wanted the kid ever since he had first laid eyes on him, and he hadn’t been about to turn down the chance to finally have sex with him.

“S-Slade?” Dick’s voice wobbled, and he sounded like he was on the verge of breaking down. 

Slade mentally slapped himself at the realization he hadn’t said anything since Dick had finished talking. “Come here,” Slade gently whispered as he pulled Dick onto his lap. Dick tensed up, before going limp as he burst into tears, burying his face into his shoulder.

Slade started rubbing soothing circles into Dick’s back with one hand, while the other gently stroked unruly black hair. He lightly rested his chin on Dick’s head as he started whispering soothing words.

Considering Dick had been yelled at and had judgment cast upon him by the very people that should be comforting him, he was in bad shape. He was going to have to be patient with Dick, something he rarely did with the kid. But that was alright since Dick didn’t like him sweet and kind.

He knew full well he was just an outlet for Dick when things got too much for the kid. He wouldn’t have been given the time of day if he didn’t have a purpose to Dick, as if he was one of the many gadgets in the kid’s utility belt.

Everyone else in Dick’s life was too gentle for the kid’s needs whenever he felt like he was drowning. So, Dick would surrender complete control to him, not that he would’ve allowed anything else in bed. He’d pin Dick down and pound into him; leaving him sore, bruised, marked up, and limping for a day or two.

And Dick always seemed so much more at peace afterward, although still feeling a bit remorseful for a much different reason. He suspected the kid saw their liaisons as a way to punish himself for whatever ridiculous guilt was always in the kid’s head.

He’d stopped trying to convince Dick years ago that he wasn’t Atlas, that he didn’t have to bear the weight of the entire world on his shoulders. It was times like this that left him cursing the Bat for the unrealistic and unattainable expectations he’d placed upon the kid.

And if rough sex was all it took to get Dick to keep coming back to him like a junkie seeking their next high, well, he was more than happy to oblige. If he was honest with himself, he was being a bit selfish. His sex life heavily depended on having a pretty young thing perfectly willing to submit and allow him to do whatever he wanted to the kid in bed.

He’d also noticed that having Dick in his bed helped to ward away the loneliness he had learned to ignore over the years. Every time Dick left him, it made the ache in his chest even worse, so much that he had to restrain himself from chasing after him.

Maybe Dick wasn’t the only one addicted to what they had between them; they were mutually dependent on what the other could provide.

Their dalliances were also a huge middle finger to the Bat, that the man’s eldest ward kept having sex with a mercenary. Well, Dick wasn’t the only one of the Bat’s brood having relations with a villain. Black Mask apparently used to have lots of hate sex with Todd before the mob boss had been murdered. Ra’s al Ghul was acting like a medieval knight lavishing presents onto a fair maiden in the ecoterrorist’s attempts to woo Drake. Considering what the Bat had done with Talia al Ghul and Selina Kyle, the man was quite hypocritical to condemn his kids for the company they chose to keep.

So, he’d play the part of the concerned and caring lover, even though he knew damn well they wouldn’t be having any sex tonight or in the somewhat near future. He could wait until the next time the kid came running back into his blood-stained hands, begging to be used and abused once again.

Slade wasn’t sure how long they stayed in that position as Dick cried on him. Eventually, to his utter relief, Dick’s sobs slowly died down into an occasional sniffle. Slade reached down, before pouring water from a pitcher into a cup. “Dick, I need you to drink some water. Can you do that for me, little bird?” Slade gently tilted Dick’s puffy and tear-stained face up to look at him.

Dick hiccupped, before shakily nodding his head. Slade carefully helped Dick drink, holding the cup up to his lips for him. Once Dick finished off two cups of water, he grabbed some tissues, before carefully wiping Dick’s face off.

“Do you want a shower or a bath?” Either way would present a few challenges for him, but he’d manage. Right now, Dick needed to feel like he was in control of _something_ , even if it some something as small as how he cleaned up.

“Bath,” Dick whispered so softly that if it hadn’t been for his enhanced senses, he wouldn’t have been able to hear him.

“Alright.” Slade carefully adjusted his hold on Dick, before standing up and carrying him over to the bathroom.

He set Dick down on the toilet seat, and it took him a few moments to disentangle himself from Dick’s tight grip. He turned on the bathtub and patiently waited for the tub to fill. Once the water was high enough, he turned it off.

Since Dick seemed to be somewhat out of it, he carefully started taking off Dick’s clothes. Luckily, he had plenty of _experience_ in getting Dick out of his Nightwing costume, so it only took him a few seconds. Since Dick obviously wasn’t in any condition to bathe himself, he quickly stripped off his own clothes.

Slade helped Dick into the tub, before settling behind him. He was pleased when Dick heavily rested his head on his chest. Between the fight with the Syndicate, the confrontation with the League, and crying his eyes out on his lap; Dick was obviously exhausted. He probably had stopped himself from breaking down almost immediately due to sheer willpower.

Slade grabbed a bottle of shampoo and some soap, before helping Dick get cleaned up. Once finished with that, he tugged Dick out of the bathtub, before carefully drying him off with his fluffiest towel.

A few minutes later, Dick was curled up on his bed as he rummaged through his drawers for some clothes. It took him a few moments to find his comfiest t-shirt and a pair of underwear that he had grabbed from one of Dick’s safehouses ages ago. He helped Dick into the clothes, before getting into shorts and a shirt.

He sat down on the bed, before giving Dick a sleeping pill and a glass of water. “Here, you need to get some sleep.”

“Stay?” Dick shakily whispered.

Slade’s eye softened. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Dick stared up at him for a few moments, before letting out a small sniffle, tears welling up in his eyes again. “Thank you.”

“No problem, little bird.” Slade helped Dick take the medicine, before lying down on his bed. Dick immediately curled up on top of to him, tucking his head under his chin. Slade tightly wrapped an arm around Dick’s waist, pulling him closer.

Slade patiently waited until he felt Dick’s breath on his throat slowly even out, before letting out a relieved sigh. Thank god, he had a feeling it had been way too long since Dick had gotten more than an hour or two of sleep. Hopefully, Dick wouldn’t be as emotional once he woke up from the drug-induced sleep.

Slade softly yawned, exhausted from comforting Dick. Well, it wasn’t like he could do much else right now with Dick clinging onto him. Slade downed a sleeping pill himself and quickly fell asleep.

Slade slowly woke up to the sensation of something moving. He snapped his eye open, only to realize Dick was awake. “Morning, little bird,” he murmured, gently stroking Dick’s hair.

Dick let out a sleepy noise as he cuddled closer. As much as Slade would love to relax in bed all day with Dick, he had things to do. He untangled himself from Dick’s tight grip, causing Dick to let out a small “No...”

“I’m just going to make breakfast and coffee.” Slade lightly pressed a kiss onto the top of Dick’s head, before going to the kitchen. He made a pot of coffee, knowing the smell would get Dick out of bed.

Once he had drunk a cup, he started making eggs and pancakes for himself. Normally, he’d insist that Dick eat somewhat healthy, but today he’d make an exception and not raise a fuss if Dick wanted to eat his favorite sugary cereal.

As expected, about 15 minutes later Dick stumbled out of the bedroom. Slade handed Dick a mug of coffee with a cup of sugar in it, just the way he knew Dick liked it. “Milk is in the fridge and cereal is in the bottom cupboard if that’s what you’re in the mood for.”

Dick stared at him incredulously, before a faint smile curled his face. “Thanks,” Dick got on his tiptoes and pressed a small kiss onto his lips, before grabbing the cereal and milk and pouring himself a bowl.

Slade finished making his food, before sitting down at the table. They ate in relative silence for a while, and Dick seemed lost in his thoughts.

“Jason has and continues to kill people. Damian can’t do anything wrong even though he was trained from birth to be an assassin. Tim can antagonize the hell out of Ra’s al Ghul to the point that I’m worried Ra’s will eventually take drastic action.” Slade noticed tears were starting to well up in Dick’s eyes again. “But the moment I do something even _remotely_ non-heroic, I get the wrath of god cast down upon me.”

Slade’s eye softened, and he reached across the table to gently clasp Dick’s hand. “It’s the curse of being the eldest. You’re supposed to set an example for them, be the perfect older brother that they can look up to.”

“I knew full well that this would happen if they found out about it. You, Blood, and Constantine are the only people that haven’t raised a big fuss about this.” Dick looked absolutely miserable, and Slade knew that the disapproval over what he had done from the people he looked up to and cared about had hurt Dick in unimaginable ways.

“Your friends live strict black and white lives. But you, my little patch of gray,” Slade purred out sweetly, “know the world isn’t like that. They just can’t understand how sweet, innocent Robin could do something like that.”

Dick huffed in annoyance but didn’t deny the statement, much to his delight. “Bludhaven changed me, for the better or worse, since I realized I couldn’t always do the ‘right and moral’ thing in a town like that.”

Slade was about to make a smug reply to that but decided against it at the glare Dick sent him. He went back to eating, reluctantly wiping off the smirk on his face. He could sense that Dick was trying to work up the courage to say something else and didn’t want to discourage him.

“You and Owlman weren’t the only people I made deals of a sexual nature with while in Bludhaven.” Dick softly said once he finished off his bowl of cereal.

Slade blinked in surprise, before getting up and tugging Dick over to the couch. Immediately, Dick curled up against his side, and he wrapped an arm around Dick’s shoulders. As much as he wanted to demand an answer out of Dick, he knew that doing so would result in Dick being even more reluctant to tell him. He’d have to patiently wait for Dick to tell him on his own terms, otherwise, he’d never find out who.

“Oh?” Slade softly asked once they were comfortable.

Dick stared down at his lap, seeming nervous. Was it over what his reaction might be, or over spilling the beans after so many years of keeping quiet?

Slade started gently stroking Dick’s hair, trying to reassure him. “Dick, I promise you I’m not going to get upset or storm off to confront them.” He left the ‘ _not immediately_ ’ hanging in the air. Oh, when he found out who, he was going to _talk_ with them later on.

But right now, he needed to keep his anger in check so he could comfort his little bird. That _should’ve_ been the job of Dick’s friends and family, but since they had made their opinions about this whole debacle clear, it looked like it was up to him. He’d be lecturing Wayne about being a parent when Dick needed it the most sometime in the near future. 

“He... he’s in your line of work.” Dick got out in a rush.

His line of work? Did Dick mean an assassin/mercenary? If so, that narrowed down the list quite considerably. The only person he could think of was... shit. If it was who he thought it was, that explained why Dick was so hesitant to tell him. If Dick had just thrown the name out, he most likely _would’ve_ stormed off to confront him without a thought.

“Dick, it wouldn’t have happened to be Deadshot, now would it?” Slade immediately knew he was correct when Dick didn’t answer him. “Dick, I’m not upset. I’d just like to know the full story.” He tried to make his voice as soothing and gentle as possible. If he knew everything, he wouldn’t be blindsided when he confronted Lawton later on.

Dick took a deep breath, before reluctantly telling Slade what happened. Once Dick was finished, Slade pinched the bridge of his nose. He could see multiple ways that the confrontation could’ve been resolved without resorting to having _sex_ with Lawton.

“You do know Deadshot doesn’t kill children.” To his relief, the words weren’t said in a harsh tone. The last thing he needed was to make the teen upset at him.

“I wasn’t in the mood to test whether that policy extended to grown-up child sidekicks.” Dick stared at his knees, before softly saying “I had to make an in-the-moment decision as to how to prevent myself from dying.”

Slade found himself mentally agreeing with the observation. Dick did have a fair point; everyone would’ve reacted differently. “Why not owe him a favor?”

Dick shrugged ever so slightly. “When would he find an opportunity to call it in? The last time I saw him was back when we made the deal, and before that was while I was still Robin in Gotham. Doing it this way, it was a one and done thing that we could put behind us and forget all about.”

Slade pursed his lips, before softly sighing. “You’re fast and knew Bludhaven like the back of your hand. Couldn’t you have tried to lose him in the back alleys?”

“Even if I somehow didn’t end up dying from my wounds, I’d have to get medical treatment for them. I couldn’t afford to be off my game while healing.” Dick shuddered ever so slightly, and Slade knew Dick _hated_ getting shot at with a passion. It was why he rarely used guns during his fights with Dick.

Slade grimaced, he really couldn’t think of any more arguments he could bring up. He normally didn’t have too much of an issue with all the people Dick had fucked before, mainly because they were heroes.

Damn it, of all the people Dick could’ve had sex with, it had to be _Lawton_ , his main competitor. He knew he’d have to wait a few days to confront Lawton in order to calm down, otherwise, he might try to kill the marksman. However, he knew that it wasn’t completely Lawton’s fault since _Dick_ had been the one to make the offer. He couldn’t help but wonder what exactly Dick had said to convince Lawton to accept the deal.

“Slade?” Dick softly asked after a few, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, kid?” Slade started stroking Dick’s hair again.

Dick let out a small sniffle, cuddling closer to him. “Thank you.”

Slade’s eye softened as he wrapped an arm tighter around Dick. “No problem. You’re welcome to hang out here for as long as you need to.”

The least he could do is offer the kid a bed to sleep in, _especially_ since he was partially to blame for this whole debacle. He had no idea what Dick was going to do now, but Dick was probably going to at least avoid Gotham and the Justice League for a while. He’d appreciate the company for however long that Dick decided to stay.


	3. Floyd's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What were you doing in Bludhaven about 5 years ago?” Batman eventually asked.
> 
> Floyd felt panic immediately overtake him before he forced it down. He needed a clear head for what was coming up next. 
> 
> Why the hell was Batman confronting him after all these years? This wasn’t a social call, Batman obviously wanted to know specific information. Clearly, something bigger was at play here. Either Batman was somehow keeping his emotions under control, or he legitimately had no idea that he’d had sex with Nightwing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long it took to write this. I've been busy with work, plus I've been distracted with other fics. 
> 
> Deadshot is a very hard person to get into the head of, so it made writing him harder. I know this is much longer than any other chapter, but I have him meeting with Batman, Deathstroke, and Nightwing.
> 
> More is to come, don't worry. It'll be up eventually (I hope). Don't hold your breath for any updates anytime soon.

Floyd grimaced when Waller suddenly appeared in front of his cell, unlocking it. “You’ve got a visitor.”

Floyd quickly pulled on his cloth mask before obediently following Waller to one of the interrogation rooms. Waller gave him a faintly pitying look, which made him nervous. He reluctantly opened the door to reveal Batman.

Oh boy, what had he done now? He warily sat down and felt a surge of relief that there was a table separating them. A very, _very_ small comfort; but one, nevertheless.

Floyd was instantly set on edge at the anger he could sense simmering under the surface, more than normal for the Bat. He had a feeling this meeting wasn’t going to end well.

Floyd finally broke the silence after a few minutes, during which Batman continued to just stare at him. “Can I help you?”

“What were you doing in Bludhaven about 5 years ago?” Batman eventually asked.

Floyd felt panic immediately overtake him before he forced it down. He needed a clear head for what was coming up next.

Why the hell was Batman confronting him after all these years? This wasn’t a social call, Batman obviously wanted to know specific information. Clearly, something bigger was at play here. Either Batman was somehow keeping his emotions under control, or he legitimately had no idea that he’d had sex with Nightwing.

“You tell me why you want to know, and I’ll tell you what happened. Quid pro quo.” There was no way in hell he was giving out free intel considering the nature of it.

Batman pursed his lips, clearly debating it, before letting out a low growl and starting to speak.

Floyd was utterly gratefully that he had covered up his face before coming here since he was pretty sure he had gone as white as his mask. Batman obviously suspected him of making a similar deal that Nightwing had made with Wilson and Owlman. Unfortunately, Batman was 100% correct this time.

Was getting to fuck Nightwing worth having to face a furious Batman? After a moment of thought, he firmly decided yes, it was. As removed as he normally was from villain society, even _he_ had heard the comments and innuendos made about the kid over the years.

“Lawton!” Batman snapped, bringing him out of his thoughts. Great, now it was his turn to uphold his side of the bargain.

Very, _very_ reluctantly, he began to tell Batman what had happened.

The moment he finished recalling that night, he immediately realized that he was going to die in the next couple of minutes. Batman had such an air of pure fury about him that he scooted as far back in his chair as possible, warily watching Batman’s every move.

This was it; Batman was finally going to abandon his famous ‘no killing rule’ to murder him in cold blood. Would he go for one of his tools, or strangle him with his bare hands?

He glanced at one of the cameras in the corner of the room, desperately hoping Waller was watching their conversation right now. Would she send someone to save him? Hopefully. After all, if he was dead, he wouldn’t be useful to her.

“I just want to point out that _Nightwing_ was the one to make the offer. I _had_ just planned on chasing him around a bit. _He_ was the one that decided to try to negotiate with me.” Floyd nervously said.

Batman didn’t seem too impressed by his answer. “You would’ve just ‘chased him around a bit’?”

Floyd rolled his eyes. “I would’ve mainly pulled my shots.” At the incredulous look he got, Floyd sighed. “I’m not stupid enough to try to _murder_ your first sidekick.”

Despite what he had claimed that night, killing heroes caused too many problems to normally be worth whatever he was paid for the job. Besides, no amount of money in the world could tempt him to kill one of Batman’s brood. He couldn’t imagine what Batman would’ve done if he _had_ killed the first Robin that night.

Plus, he didn’t want to be hunted down by a furious Deathstroke, since it was well known that he considered Nightwing to be his archnemesis. As it was, he had a bad feeling he’d be receiving a visit from the mercenary sometime in the near future.

“Then why go after him if you weren’t interested in trying to collect the bounty?” Batman sounded frustrated.

Floyd shrugged ever so slightly. “I was in the area and had nothing better to do. Besides, I was in the mood for a challenge and wanted to see how he’d react to an enemy from his past without _you_ around to protect him.”

He hadn’t been sure what to expect, but he’d been rather surprised. Nightwing had taken down thug after thug all night without barely breaking a sweat, even managing to get in a few jokes and quips. It had been rather impressive, all things considering. Granted, anyone _Batman_ trained would obviously go on to do great things. Still, he was pretty sure there weren’t many former children sidekicks that had gone on to protect their own cities _solo_.

“Why did you accept his offer?” Batman grounded out after a few.

“Why not?” Floyd was glad he had a mask on since he didn’t think Batman would appreciate the smirk on his face.

Batman let out a low growl as he glared at him, before suddenly surging forward. A gloved fist unexpectedly smashed into his face, causing his head to instantly snap backward with a loud crack.

The force of the punch was so powerful that it was only due to his reflexes that he managed to prevent the chair from falling down onto the ground with him in it.

Floyd flinched when Batman grabbed him by the neck and lifted him out of the chair and up in the air, his feet dangling just barely above the ground. “Listen to me, Lawton. You touch a _single_ hair on Nightwing’s head ever again, and you’ll regret it. Do I make myself clear?”

Floyd nervously swallowed, not in the mood to find out what Batman _would_ do. “Crystal,” he managed to get out after a moment.

Batman stared at him for a long time, before throwing him at the wall next to the door and stalking out of the room.

Floyd let out a small moan as he slowly slid down the wall. With the way his head was swimming, he knew he had a concussion. That, and taking the punch. He gingerly felt his nose through his mask and grimaced. Considering how much blood was pouring down his face, it definitely had to be broken.

Well, all things considering, he had gotten off pretty lightly. “You ok, Lawton?” Waller’s voice cut through his thoughts.

Floyd slowly looked up at Waller, before patiently waiting for his vision to clear when he started seeing double. “Bit better now I only see one of ya.”

“I can imagine,” Waller said sympathetically, extending out a hand. Floyd ignored the offer of help and shakily got to his feet.

He slowly walked out of the room and down towards the med bay, one hand pinching his nose shut in an attempt to stop the flow of blood, and the other hand helping to steady him against the corridor wall.

“You think Wilson knows?” Waller asked after a few.

Floyd paled ever so slightly at the thought. “Still in one piece, so no.”

“I’d rather not have an enhanced meta assassin coming here and causing lots of trouble when he _does_ find out.” Waller gritted out after a few.

“Fine, I’ll call.” He really hoped Wilson wasn’t in the dark, because he wasn’t in the mood to have to _tell_ Wilson he’d had sex with Nightwing.

The rest of the short trip to the med bay was spent in silence. Once there, Floyd collapsed onto a bed, carefully removed his mask, and allowed a nurse to fuss over him.

Once the nurse had done all she could to help him out, which admittedly wasn’t much, she left him alone. Unfortunately, this was one of those injuries that required time to heal.

While holding an icepack to his face with one hand, with the other he grabbed his phone and started scrolling through his contacts. Once he got to Wilson’s number, he hesitated ever so slightly. He forced down his nerves, before hitting the call button. The three rings before Wilson finally picked up felt like an eternity.

“Well, well, well. Look who’s calling.” Wilson’s voice was dark and angry. Oh boy, he _knew_.

\-------

A week later, Floyd was sitting in a seedy bar in New Orleans, nervously sipping from a bottle of beer and smoking a cigarette. Wilson had insisted on meeting up immediately, but he had vetoed the idea. After taking a solid punch to the face and having a mild concussion, he hadn’t been in the mood to be in public looking like that for a while.

As it was, he was wearing a pair of sunglasses to hide his black eyes, along with some makeup to cover up the fading bruises. Luckily, his face wasn’t as swollen anymore, and the doctors had fixed his broken nose, leaving it slightly more crooked than before.

After about 5 more minutes of waiting, Wilson slid into the seat opposite him, also wearing a pair of sunglasses. “How did the Bat find out?” Wilson asked once he had taken a sip of his own bottle of beer.

Of course, that’s what Wilson started out with. “How did _you_ find out?” Floyd countered, taking a long drag on his cigarette.

“Nightwing reluctantly admitted it to me,” Wilson said after a few.

Floyd blinked in surprise at that. _Damn_ , the kid was gutsier than he’d realized since it was well known that Wilson was highly possessive of his ‘little bird’. He’d feared for years that Wilson would eventually discover what he’d done and try to kill him.

Actually, he needed to know why Wilson didn’t seem as furious as he was expecting him to be. “Alright, you’re starting to make me nervous with how calm you are. Should I start running?”

Wilson chuckled, seeming amused by his wariness. “Oh, trust me, I _was_ pretty upset to find out _you_ of all people have had sex with him. However, the kid and I aren’t exclusive, and he can fuck whoever he wants on all sides of the moral spectrum.”

Alright, good to know he wasn’t going to die today. “So, why did he tell you? He had to have known you wouldn’t be too happy to hear the news.” He desperately wanted to know what had gone through the kid’s mind to tell _Wilson_ of all people about what they’d done.

Wilson sighed, seeming faintly sad. “I think he just wanted to get it off his chest after keeping silent all these years. Considering the heroes reacted badly to finding out about his other deals, he probably thought he could trust me enough to be somewhat understanding.”

That made sense. While he had kept the deal to himself, it _had_ been somewhat hard not to brag that he’d fucked Nightwing. _Especially_ when talk would turn to how hot some of the heroes were and Nightwing would inevitably be mentioned.

However, he hadn’t wanted a rightfully angry Batman coming after him, like what had literally happened a week ago. Not only that, but the kid was clearly going to be in even more trouble now that Batman knew about this. As he had pointed out that night, Batman didn’t negotiate with criminals. Considering how bad the argument had to have been over Owlman and Wilson, he couldn’t imagine what it would be now with him added into the equation.

Wilson made a slightly impatient noise, which brought him out of his thoughts. “How did Batman find out? My safehouse has a device that jams all the bugs that Batman sews into the kid’s uniform and weapons, so it couldn’t have been from us.”

Floyd raised an incredulous eyebrow at that. Did Batman not even trust his own sidekicks? After a moment of thought, he decided that ignorance was bliss, and he didn’t want to know more about it. Floyd sighed, before telling Wilson what had happened during Batman’s visit.

“Damn, I’m impressed you got off so lightly. Any idea why?” Wilson looked surprised to hear that.

Floyd shrugged ever so slightly. “I think the Bat understood that while the offer was made somewhat under duress, the kid made it out of his own free will. He could’ve started running anytime he wanted.”

He’d seen it in Nightwing’s body language and voice that the kid didn’t exactly want to have sex with him but felt like he didn’t have much a choice. That’s why he hadn’t taken too much advantage of the situation, just fucking the kid twice and then leaving.

“Let me guess, you waited until the end of the night to confront him. There’s no way he’d be in the mood to play tag using bullets with a professional after fighting crime solo for hours.” Wilson commented after a few moments of silence.

Floyd gave him a wry look. “What do you take me to be, an idiot?” When Wilson immediately opened his mouth, he quickly added on “ _Don’t_ answer that question.”

Wilson chuckled, before waving his hand in a ‘continue on’ motion.

“Partially that, but also to get an idea of how he moved. Admittedly, it took me much longer than it should’ve to actually make the connection that Nightwing used to be Robin. Once I knew that it made things much easier.” Floyd put out his cigarette, before lighting a new one. He noticed he had a bad tendency to chain smoke when he was uneasy about a situation. Luckily for his health, that didn’t happen too often.

“Well, wasn’t the last time you’d seen him was back when the kid was still Robin back in Gotham?” Wilson pointed out.

Floyd pursed his lips in thought, before nodding. “Yeah. Let me tell you, it was one hell of a shock seeing the kid as an adult. Once I realized it, my first thought was ‘Holy Sidekicks Batman!’ Little Robin isn’t so little anymore.”

Wilson snickered ever so slightly, before shooting him a curious look. “Which safe house did you two do it in? I know he had several.”

Floyd raised an eyebrow, before telling him the address. Wilson, who happened to be taking a sip of his drink, started choking on it.

“Don’t die on me, old man. I don’t think I could handle the responsibility of being the best mercenary in the world all of a sudden.” Floyd said in alarm. He would’ve pounded Wilson on the back to help out, but he was pretty sure Wilson would throw him across the room the moment he touched him.

“Smartass,” Wilson grumbled once he managed to clear his airways. “That’s the same safe house he used with me.”

Floyd’s eyes went wide in shock. “Oh my god. He seriously did not use the same bed.”

“It... it makes sense. There’s no way he’d want two of his safehouses compromised, considering how much work he must’ve put into setting them up. He probably abandoned or destroyed it after you left.” Wilson hesitantly got out.

Floyd had to agree with that point. You could never take too many precautions when dealing with people like him and Wilson. “You think he at least changed the sheets? I’m pretty sure they were gray.”

Wilson pursed his lips. “I recall them being beige.”

They both exchanged grateful looks at that. “You know, he’s probably the only person that can claim to have fucked the two deadliest assassins in the world.” Wilson thoughtfully said after a few.

Floyd’s lips twitched ever so slightly. “Not exactly an achievement he’ll want to be bragging about on the streets.”

“Do you think he’s mentally compared how we are in bed?” Wilson curiously asked.

Floyd shrugged ever so slightly. “He probably tries to avoid thinking about me.” Alright, so maybe he was a little bit curious about what the kid thought about him. However, he knew, in reality, the kid probably had blocked the entire thing from his memory; which he completely understood.

“Fair point.” Wilson had a knowing look on his face. “Let me guess, you only really accepted his offer in order to get back at Batman by fucking his eldest son.”

He shot Wilson a grin. “That, and the comment of ‘Don’t you want to find out what’s so great about my ass that it helped convince Deathstroke to not complete a contract?’”

Wilson let out a shocked noise. “Damn, did he really say that?”

“Word for word. He used the rivalry between us to his advantage, and I’m rather embarrassed to admit that it worked.” Honestly, he had been rather impressed by how Nightwing had manipulated him, in a rather Batman-like fashion. He had to give the kid credit; he knew what he was doing.

Of course, he wasn’t an unfamiliar face, they had some history together. The kid most likely knew _every single detail_ about him due to Batman’s training and paranoia.

“Well, here’s to taking advantage of a once in a lifetime opportunity,” Wilson said after a few.

They exchanged smirks, before clinking their glasses together in a mock toast. They both finished off their bottles, before getting up and leaving the bar.

\-------

About a week later, Floyd let out an exasperated noise as Waller appeared before his cell again. Great, someone else obviously wanted to visit him. He really hoped it wasn’t Batman again.

He mentally debated as to whether to put on his mask, before deciding to forgo it. His face was still rather tender from the punch and wearing anything on his face irritated the swelling that was still there. With a deep sigh, he reluctantly followed Waller to the same interrogation room as last time. Waller had an amused look on her face that set him on edge. Warily, he opened the door to reveal Nightwing.

Floyd froze in the doorway at the last person he had been expecting to see. After a moment, he snapped out of his shock and hesitantly crossed the room to sit down in the chair opposite of Nightwing.

For a while, they just awkwardly stared at each other, unsure of what to say. This was _exactly_ why he tried not to fuck anyone in the hero and villain communities. It normally made things _very_ uncomfortable when they ran into each other later.

He’d been avoiding being anywhere near Nightwing since he wasn’t sure they’d both be able to act normal around each other in the field. Fortunately for him, that was rather easy to do. He preferred to stay away from Gotham whenever possible and didn’t think he’d ever run afoul of the Teen Titans.

Nightwing was the first to break the silence. “When Slade said you were ‘relatively fine, all things considering’, I thought he meant you looked like went up against Bane. Not that you took a single punch to the face and got thrown into a wall.”

“You watched the recording?” Floyd curiously asked, before immediately regretting the question. Of course, the kid had seen it, probably multiple times in order to get an idea of what Batman knew.

Nightwing had a sympathetic look on his face. “That was a pretty solid punch you were on the receiving end of. I can tell he put all of his strength behind it.”

“Definitely felt like it,” Floyd muttered, causing Nightwing’s lips to twitch.

Nightwing ran a hand through his hair, seeming hesitant. “Look, I don’t have any right to tell you what to do, but I’d recommend -”

“Staying away from Gotham for a while?” Floyd finished with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah, that’s what I was planning to do. Any suggestions for how long?”

Nightwing let out a low sigh. “Well, Batman’s never going to forget, but he’ll keep it to himself. If he _does_ see you anytime soon, he’ll take you down using slightly more force than necessary, but not enough to raise any eyebrows. Wait a year at the minimum, perhaps two. Honestly, I’d never come to Gotham ever again, but we both know that’s impossible.”

“Going to take your own advice?” Floyd curiously asked. Well, it was slightly reassuring to know that Batman wouldn’t tell anyone about this. Unfortunately, Batman’s rage would be bottled up inside him with no outlet until their next meeting. He was almost tempted to purposefully seek out Batman and get the bad beatdown out of the way. _Almost_. He wasn’t that suicidal.

Nightwing slumped in his chair. “I’ve been hanging out with the Titans for the past couple of weeks. I’ll probably wait another month or two before heading back to Gotham, and we’ll both pretend that nothing happened. Then, it won’t come up until our next argument, and the whole process repeats again.”

Floyd raised an eyebrow. Damn, the two of them probably could benefit from visiting a therapist. Then again, he couldn’t exactly judge considering how dysfunctional his family had been. It had to be hard being the eldest ‘son’ of _Batman_ , being held to the impossible standards the man most likely had.

He had a feeling Batman’s parental instincts were coming out, in that he didn’t want his eldest child fucking multiple middle-aged killers over double his age. It was rather understandable, all things considering. He’d certainly be upset if he found out Zoe was having sex.

“Why did you make the offer?” He shot the kid a wry smirk. “I mean, not that I’m complaining.” It was something that had bothered him for years.

A ghost of a smile briefly curled Nightwing’s face. “It was just one of those weeks when nothing was going right. Before you showed up, I’d only been dealing with thugs, d-lister villains, and crooked cops. All of a sudden, a professional assassin who boasted of almost never missing was aiming his weapons at me and I knew my luck had finally run out.”

Floyd blinked in surprise. Had Nightwing thought he was about to _die_? He guessed he should be flattered that his reputation had been that good even back then. Then again, he also would’ve been terrified if he had been in the kid’s boots. “I had planned on just chasing you around Bludhaven for a few before losing you in the backstreets.”

“Yeah, but unlike most of the Haven residents, you actually _knew_ how to use a gun. I’d still end up full of bullets, which I _really_ wasn’t in the mood for.” Nightwing ran a hand through his hair, looking exhausted.

Fair point. He couldn’t imagine the kid could’ve gone to the emergency room in his costume and gotten the bullets removed. Even if he changed into civvies, it would’ve raised lots of questions about how a random civilian got those wounds.

Floyd pursed his lips in thought. Ever since his ‘chat’ with Wilson, an idea had been rattling around his head that Nightwing had used him as a way to get back at Wilson. The kid _had_ to have known that Wilson would’ve been pissed off beyond belief to find out about it. “You didn’t _happen_ to make the offer because you knew how badly Wilson would react, now did you?”

Nightwing had an innocent look on his face that told him that his assessment was correct. He raised an incredulous eyebrow, and after a moment Nightwing smirked at him. “Just because Slade and I fucked for the first time, didn’t mean I wasn’t pissed off at him. So, when his main rival shows up, well, the enemy of my enemy is my friend.”

That made sense. The kid had already shown he was rather manipulative and knew how to get under people’s skin. What was one more game in the long run that might never come to fruition? Either people found out about it, or it just became a skeleton in the kid’s closet that never saw the light of day.

“Did Slade threaten you too badly? All he said was he had an ‘interesting’ conversation with you.” To his delight, Nightwing actually looked concerned for him. Then again, it was rather well warranted considering it was _Wilson_ they were talking about.

“He didn’t threaten me at all.” Floyd shrugged ever so slightly.

Nightwing looked visibly surprised to hear that. “Wow, so you _can_ teach an old dog new tricks,” he muttered under his breath.

Floyd let out a startled laugh, his eyes gleaming. It was rather amusing to hear _Wilson_ of all people being referred to as that.

Nightwing got up after a few minutes of silence, before leaning across the table. The kid hesitated ever so slightly, before crashing their lips together. Almost immediately, a tongue slid past his slightly parted lips.

Floyd momentarily froze in shock, the last thing he had been expecting was _this_. He tightly gripped onto the edge of the table, in order to prevent himself from grabbing onto Nightwing and pulling him closer. A small moan escaped his lips, his eyes closing in pleasure as he kissed back. He definitely was touch-deprived, considering how eagerly he was responding.

Then again, most people he fucked didn’t normally kiss him. Prostitutes didn’t count since he was paying them to have sex with him. Honestly, the only person he could remember truly _wanting_ him was Jeannette. God, he never thought he’d say this, but he missed that crazy bitch. When he got out of here, he was going to have to visit her at her Las Vegas casino to hook up for old times’ sake.

Either that or find the nearest brothel. Let’s see, did he want anything specific? Male, short, lithe, dark hair... in other words a replacement for Nightwing. Even if he _did_ go to see Jeannette, he still would probably find a whore just to get rid of his frustrations towards the kid.

Focus, Lawton, he mentally scolded himself. This is most likely the last chance he’ll ever have to get his hands on Nightwing, and he was lost in his damn thoughts.

He noted that Nightwing still tasted faintly like sugary sweet cereal. He’d found it amusing back then but logically knew the kid probably needed the extra calories in order to do all the fancy acrobatics he did every night.

He allowed Nightwing to take control of the kiss, something that was definitely new. He hadn’t complained when the kid had allowed him to top back then since that was his preference anyway. He had been mildly curious as to why but had assumed it was either because the kid was more comfortable being submissive or had decided it would be best to allow him to do whatever he wanted.

Nightwing eventually broke off the kiss after what seemed like an eternity, although probably only a couple of seconds. They stared at each other, their faces inches apart, and Floyd’s fingers twitched at the urge to rip off the domino covering the kid’s face. However, he knew he had absolutely no right to see the kid’s eyes.

After a few moments, Nightwing got up from his position of leaning over the table. Floyd twisted around in the chair, watching as Nightwing walked out of the room and out of his life.

Unfortunately, Nightwing was already out of reach before he got the idea to try to grope the kid’s ass. However, the kid would probably break his arm the moment he attempted to do so. He got the distinct feeling that Nightwing was sick and tired of people making unwanted sexual advances upon him or being forced into situations like what happened with him and Owlman. He pitied the next person that was stupid enough to try anything towards the kid, they’d probably end up with a severe beating.

Waller eventually came into the room, looking like the cat that ate the canary.

“For the record, _he_ kissed me.” Floyd licked his lips, chasing the faint taste of Nightwing lingering on them.

Waller smirked at him. “Oh, I saw.”

Floyd let out a sigh, before reluctantly getting up. He morosely left the room and slowly made his way back his cell. Well, it looked like life would go on like normal for him. He’d almost put the entire affair with Nightwing out of his head before all of this happened. He knew he’d have to forget about it again, if only for the sake of his own sanity, that he wasn’t dwelling on the what-ifs.

Ah well, that one night he got with Nightwing was fun while it lasted. Back to his boring prison existence until the next mission or he got out of here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Floyd isn't too OOC.


End file.
